urban_chaos_riot_responsefandomcom-20200213-history
Urban Chaos: Riot Response Wiki
Welcome to the Urban Chaos: Riot Response Wiki This wiki talks about the 2006 FPS game Urban Chaos: Riot Response.Urban Chaos: Riot Response is a first-person shooter video game developed by British games developer Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos Interactive for the PS2 and XBOX. The game was released in spring 2006. In the game, the main character is Nick Mason, a member of the newly formed "T-Zero" riot response squad, in an unnamed modern American city that's been overtaken by the notorious Burners gang. The gang members, armed with machetes, molotov bombs and firearms are attacking civilians, paramedics, firefighters and police officers, and it is up to him to stop them. He must defeat them by whatever means necessary in order to protect the city, capturing gang leaders and rescuing injured civilians along the way. The weapons in Urban Chaos are from 2 teams, the Burners, and T-Zero. Plot: Gang violence in the city gets from bad to worst. There is a new gang in the city called The Burners they are organisating themselves almost with religious fervor. If nothing happens soon enought the city will fell to a group of psycho terrorist revolutionaries. This is a scrab from a lettert that is for Nick Mason. The Mayor and The Chief of the Police start preparing to put end to the Burners gang. This end up in the opened war beetween the Burners and Local Police Department. The police start loosing to the Burners and needs a saviour. When Jack Mason father of former marine Nick Mason dies. While on patrol being burned alive in his police car. Nick get a telegram from Adam Wolf a founder of a special T-ZERO unit that his father has been killed. Adam Wolf also wants him to join his special T-ZERO unit. Nick joins and get back to the city. Their first target is to defend the Local Police Station which partly fallen into enemy hands. After recapturing the Police Station , Nick starts to be popular amonght the Police but also to the burners. He began to take back the city step by step. But he is not alone also the brave members of fire department and medics work by his side. Sacrificing even their lives to stop the burners thread... When T-ZERO starts to turn tight of war Burners kidnap Adam Wolf believing they will attract Nick Mason to a deadly trap. Nick risk his life to save Adam and succeed . Wolf prepares the final stand and attack burners Headquarters. Burners lose. Everyone from T-ZERO return to their daily routines. But Nick Mason is attacked by a last group of Burners. Burners believe when they kill Nick the city will lose hope. The send a bomb in a package fortunatly Nick isn't the one who accepts it. They start burning his house but he gets out a fight his way to their leader. Killing everyone in his way with any means neccesary. This time is personal. He kills the leader of the burners in Butcher machine. City is free again. That guy at the end got rektttttt Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Missions Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:CHARACTERS